Wedding Day
by Koreanskyz
Summary: Mako and Gamagori are finally getting married! And with only a few hours left until the main event, Ryuko decides to have final thoughts about her best friend. How is she going to function without her? spoilers for those who haven't watched the last few episodes of KLK. One shot. Rated T for Alcohol usage. Mako x Gamagori with side pairings.


**A/N: Hey all! So when I watched the finale of Kill La Kill, I just had to write something. I honestly thought the episode flew by really quickly, and once it ended, my heart sort of broke a little. But anyways, my heart for Mako x Gamagori skyrocketed, so I hope you all enjoy this little one shot I wrote :)**

**KLK characters aren't mine /grumbles.**

* * *

Ryuko couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of her best friend wearing a wedding dress, laughing and twirling and just being… Mako. The red-streaked heroine just stared at the happy bride, who was talking to Satsuki about something about going on another shopping date when she got back from her honeymoon.

It's been a little over five years since Ryuko and Satsuki defeated their psychotic mother's plan to take over the world and turn it into a life fiber energy source, and since then, Mako and Gamagori (calling him Ira just didn't sit right with Ryuko right now) started going on dates and when a certain former elite group of friends (including Satsuki) started to convince the huge guy to buy a ring for her, they got engaged. Ryuko is still sort of uncertain of letting her precious friend get married to a former enemy, but the past was behind them, and Mako seemed genuinely happy with him, so who is she to tell her no? Besides, Ryuko got the privilege of being the maid of honor, she felt kind of grateful… although dresses don't really suit her well, and even though Senketsu was a lot skimpier, something about a dress with a cut through it felt, well, scandalous.

Senketsu. Ryuko can still picture the moment his fabric decided to burn into nothing. She understands it was for a good cause, but she still misses him a lot; she can just picture him crying as Mako walks down the aisle, despite the fact that he's an outfit. There was a time when everyone tried to make a homemade version of him for her birthday, and even though it wasn't the same, Ryuko still appreciated the thought and effort it must've took for all of them to try and recreate him, so she kept it and even wore it once in a while… in the house.

"Ryuko-chan? Why are you smiling to yourself? Were you thinking of someone special?"

_I guess you can say that._ "No, Mako. I was thinking how happy I am for you and… Gamagori."

The bobbed-hair bride pouted a little, "Come on, Ryuko-chan. At least acknowledge him by his first name…"

Ryuko tilted her head to the side and looked towards the side, "I'll think about it."

"Ryuko…" Satsuki said. Her concern was pretty much oozing out of her mouth. Ryuko's got to hand it to her older sister, though. She somehow manages to pull off the dress even with her haircut, which she now gets regularly. It's a little longer than when she first cut it, but it wasn't even close to how long it was when they first, uh, encountered each other (saying that they "met" each other would be an understatement, and even saying "encountered" was cutting it close.)

"I'm fine, Satsuki." Really, she was. She just didn't want to see Mako grow up. Wow. She sounds more like her mother than her _actual_ mother.

"The ceremony starts in a few hours. Why don't you take Ryuko to the grand hall, Satsuki?" Mako's voice got a bit serious, with a hint of concern in it, but eventually, both girls agreed it might be best.

The wedding was being held in a wonderful mansion. It seems that ever since the whole world fibers incident, there seems to be a building and mansion for pretty much anything. It was a great advancement from the star system they had, but to Ryuko, she still felt kind of trapped. After all, her heart is still webbed in with life fibers itself. Even with her evil mother gone, she can still feel the disgust that is life fiber. The sisters made their way through the maze-like house and eventually found the grand hall where the ceremony will take place. There was a white carpet that contrasted with the black flooring, which led up to a rose bridge where Mako and Gamagori will say their vows and kiss to seal the deal. Already, the wedding was playing in Ryuko's head. What's going to happen when Mako leaves for her honeymoon? Granted, she now had Satsuki and everyone else, but it just won't feel right without her first real friend.

"Do you want to talk it out, Ryuko?" Satsuki asked, sitting down on one of the chairs that was meant for the guests.

Ryuko sighed. She might as well get everything off their chest before the big moment. The maid of honor took a seat next to her sister.

"Be honest." Satsuki said, "You don't like Ira, right?"

"It's not like I don't. It's just that… everyone is moving on without me. I mean, Mako has Gamagori, you have Sana, and even those other two idiots found love." by "those two idiots", she meant Nonon Jakuze and Hoka Inumuta. They somehow found a connection with each other and started dating, which is kind of awkward when you first think about it, but as time went on, you could see the feelings they had for one another were genuine, even if all they did was make sarcastic remarks to each other.

Satsuki and Uzu Sanageyama started going out as well. Sana (Ryuko's nickname for him) is the one that actually initiated the relationship. He realized that his feelings of respect for her ended up being feelings of love, and thus their relationship blossomed. They're kind of shy to show anything to the public, but Ryuko was happy that they got together, especially since she knows Sana will take care of her. But none of this was really the point.

"Are you saying you want to find love? Because if that's the case, I'm pretty sure Aikuro is-"

"Please no! I don't need an exhibitionist as a boyfriend." Just the thought made shivers go everywhere in Ryuko's body. Even though Nudist Beach is pretty much over with, Aikuro Mikisugi still had a tendency to tear of clothes whenever possible. Ryuko can only hope he can keep them on until the reception at least.

"Besides, he's like, forty."

"I'm only thirty two, thank you very much."

Oh no…

"Please tell me you have your tux on."

"Don't worry, Ryuko. I'm fully clothed."

"He's telling the truth, Ryuko."

Ryuko slowly turned her head around, not really trusting the words of either person, but to come to find out every inch of his body had clothes on.

"What's going on, Aikuro?" the older sister asks.

"Mako told me you two were here. I came to tell Satsuki that she should probably go visit Ira right now."

"What's wrong with him?" Ryuko asked, concerned.

"Gamagori is having a bit of an anxiety problem." he shook his head in pity, "I swear, you would almost think _he _was the bride, not Mako. Well, I'll be on my way to the bar. I need to work up a little buzz to prevent me from stripping." with a final wave, the blue-haired man left.

"I should probably check on him. I'll let you wander on your own for a while until the ceremony starts." Satsuki patted Ryuko's shoulder two times before heading out. With a heavy sigh, Ryuko headed out of the hall, not really prepared to come back.

* * *

Gamagori was pretty much everything but okay. He didn't know how he let his friends into convincing him to buy Mako a ring, but it happened and right now he can't really digest everything that's going on around him.

"Ira, please calm down." Sanageyama said, trying to prevent the giant groom from destroying anything, considering everyone has pitched in money to even have this place reserved.

"Uzu, I don't know what I'm doing. This was a big mistake and I can't marry Mako not now at least. I need more time to prepare myself for this kind of thing!"

"Ira, please! Inu, wanna help me out here?"

The blue-haired nerd just casually stayed in his chair, observing the scene going on in front of him. "This is a sight I've never seen before. I may not have my outfits anymore, but I still have an interest in observing and collecting data."

The green-haired best man just rolled his eyes. He had a small sense that the only reason he was doing this was because Uzu was picked best man, and not Inu. Just before he was about to give up and let Ira destroy everything, there was a knock.

"Ira? It's me, Satsuki. Is everything okay? Can I come in?"

"Help me!" Sanageyama screamed. The door opened and honestly, if it weren't for the fact that he was holding back Ira, Uzu would've ran up and kissed Satsuki and tell her how beautiful she looked. But that's not the case.

Satsuki came running in and as soon as Sana let go of him, she flipped the groom and pinned him onto the floor with the heels of her shoes. Well, that's one way of calming a person down…

"Ira, get a grip. Mako is happy and counting down the hours to when the ceremony will start. Please don't leave her now when she's so happy."

"But Lady Satsuki, I-"

"Enough!"

That shut the groom up.

"One, don't call me Lady Satsuki anymore. That name and past is now long gone. Two, Mako is really excited to be marrying you because she _loves you._ Don't you get it? She could've said no to you when you went down on your knee, but instead she said yes. And if you really love her, you won't freak out, or back down."

All the man on the ground could do was nod. He had a lot of respect for Satsuki still, so to hear this sort of thing was almost like an encouragement speech.

Satsuki stepped off his tuxedo and helped him up and dusted him off. She'll obviously have to talk to Sana about the hole on the ground later…

"Wipe away your own tears, Ira." Satsuki said calmly. The last time she said this was to recruit Ira as a member of the elite four. Now she was saying it as an assurance that everything was alright.

"Thank you, Satsuki."

They both gave an endearing hug before Satsuki left the room, but not before giving Uzu a small kiss on the cheek.

"You better not freak at your own wedding, Uzu. She's going to be one tough cookie." Inu said.

All the best man could do was shrug, "I can handle her."

* * *

Ryuko went back to Mako's side. It's not like she had anywhere else to go. Mako was now sitting with Nonon, who seemed to still call her "underachiever" for some reason. Nonon just says bad habits are hard to break, so everyone just kind of accepted it, including Mako; but she's accepted it ever since she's first given the name.

"Ryuko-chan! You're back! Have you had time to clear your head?"

All the maid of honor could do was nod her head with an affirmative "yeah".

"Um, Nonon-chan, can you give me a few moments with Ryuko-chan?"

"Sure, I'll be looking for Inu." and with that, the pink-haired girl left the room.

"Talk to me, Ryuko-chan."

All of a sudden, the tears started flowing from the heroine's eyes. "Mako… please promise me not to grow up too fast."

All the bride could do was get up and give her best friend a tender hug, "Don't worry, mom. I won't." she said "mom" in a kind of joking matter, but she meant the statement all the same.

"If Gamgori ever hurts you in any way, you call me and I'll beat him up for you, do you understand? Don't you dare try to deny him being a good guy if he beats you or hurts you or insults you." It was hard to threaten her best friend's new husband with all of the sobbing, but she had to confirm at least that much with her.

"Ryuko-chan…" Mako let go of her hug, but still had her hands on Ryuko's shoulders. She lifted one off to gently wipe the tears from Ryuko's eyes and just gave a sheepish smile that was oh so Mako-like.

"Come on now, Ryuko-chan. I can't have my maid of honor looking like this! Go freshen up in the bathroom! There's only an hour left before the ceremony, and I don't want you to embarrass yourself!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." with one final hug, Ryuko went to the bathroom to try and hide her crying face from everyone.

* * *

It was time. all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen were lined up, and Gamagori was in place. All that's left was Mako. The music started and everyone stood up and looked towards the door. Then there she was. Ryuko's best friend, and Gamagori's new wife. Everyone awed and sighed at the sight of her, especially her family. When she made it next to her groom, everyone settled back into their seats. The only thing she looked at was her new husband's eyes. Even if she was on the side, Ryuko could feel the love the two had for each other.

The ceremony was just like any other. Everyone paid attention while the kids got tired and slept on their parents' laps and just like that, it was almost ending.

"Mako, I swear on my life that I will always be your shield."

"Ira, I swear that I will try and only create the happiest of memories for us."

With the vows said, the priest gave the okay to kiss the bride, and right when they did, Ryuko suddenly got the feeling that everything will be alright.

* * *

The reception was by far the funnest part of the entire wedding. Everyone danced, ate, and laughed, and when Mako and Gamagori cut the cake, they somehow managed to eat their cake with their arms intertwined. Overall, everyone had a good time.

Ryuko sat at one of the tables while a slow song came on, watching every single couple she knew danced together. At some point, she imagined herself dancing with Senketsu, and couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Her, dancing with her sailor suit. That would've been a sight for sore eye. And then, the image of Senketsu turned into her father, and she was now having a precious father-daughter dance. Ryuko only sighed at the thought of her father. If it wasn't for him, this wedding probably wouldn't exist.

_Thanks, Dad. You've really done a lot._

When the song ended, Mako made her way to Ryuko.

"Ryuko-chan, it's almost time for me to throw the flowers. It's for single ladies, so…"

"Mako, as much as I would love to participate, you know it's not my thing."

"I know, but…"

Ryuko looked behind the bride, and smiled. "It seems like your new husband wants you."

Mako turned around and saw that she was right. She turned back to Ryuko and slightly pouted again. "Promise me you'll be up there."

"I… I promise." with a final smile, Mako left and headed for Gamagori. With a sigh, Ryuko headed towards the bar.

"Don't drink too much, sis."

With a playful eyeroll, the red-streaked girl caught sight of her older sister. "Oh Satsuki. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"One martini for me." the older one said to the bartender.

"I'll have a margarita."

The bartender just nodded and started making the drinks.

"I came to make sure you weren't crying."

"As you can see, I'm not."

"But you were earlier."

"You heard?"

"I was in one of the stalls."

"Oh…"

The drinks were ready, and the two toasted to the bride and groom before sipping their respected drinks.

"You're really going to miss her, aren't you?"

"Of course I am…"

"You can't keep yourself attached forever, you know."

"I know."

Silence.

"Look, Satsuki. I'm basically Mako's second mother. I don't want her to leave me yet."

"Ryuko, you have me. You have Sana, Inu, Nonon, and everyone else. What's wrong with moving on?"

"I don't… know."

Right before Ryuko attempted to down her drink in one gulp, Satsuki stopped her.

"Ryuko…"

"Just… let me be until the ceremony is over."

The older sister hesitated for a bit but just nodded and left the bar area with her drink there.

* * *

"Attention everyone! It's time for the bride to throw her bouquet! So if all the single ladies could please make their way up, we'll begin shortly!"

It was surprising how many single ladies there were. But that just meant Ryuko had no excuse for not going up. She got up and made her way into the crowd, but stayed in the very back, hopefully not to catch it.

Mako made her way and turned her back, every girl hoping to be the one to catch the flower bunch. She tossed it up and…

Ryuko catches it.

Everyone stares for a little bit, making the maid of honor blush, but then they all clapped and whistled. Ryuko just gave a quick chuckle and waved at people.

* * *

The wedding was coming to a close. People were starting to leave, and soon enough it ended up being only Ryuko, Satsuki, Mako, Gamagori, and the rest of the elite four group.

"What a day it's been." Satsuki says with a smile.

"I'll say. Can you believe Sana took over the DJ for a bit? And when Inu and Nonon kept feeding each other food, I felt like I was in another world." Ryuko says.

Mako was asleep on Gamagori's lap, completely exhausted from the entire day. No one could really blame her, though. Everyone else seemed pretty tired, but everyone had some alcohol left in them to talk for a bit.

"Hey Sana, wanna get me some water? My throat is feeling dry and I don't want to get anymore alcohol in my system."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

The green-haired best man got up and left for a bit.

"I think we need to start heading out now." Inu says while pushing up his glasses.

"Aw, really Inu? I wanted to stay a bit longer!" Nonon just whined a bit, but ultimately agreed when she felt the sleep kick in. And so it was down to five.

When Sanageyama came back, the five just talked for a while. It wasn't until it was ten that they decided to start heading out. Everyone walked with each other, but inside, Ryuko kind of felt like a fifth-wheel.

"We'll wait for you in the car." Satsuki stated.

"Alright." Ryuko replied. Gamagori seemed to have said the same thing to Mako, cause now it was just those two out in front of the mansion.

"Mako. Congratulations." Ryuko gave her best friend another hug, and tried so hard to hold back the tears.

"I'll be back soon, Ryuko-chan. We need to find you more clothes that aren't so… goth."

Both giggled and had another brief conversation about anything, and then when both cars honked, they knew they had been taking up too much time.

"Take care, Mako. Don't forget what I said, okay? If Ira does anything, I'll punch him so hard, he'll wish he never met me."

Mako nodded, and with a final hug, she headed towards the new car that Gamagori drove (he can drive better know, Ryuko made sure of it) before she noticed something.

"You just called him Ira!"

Ryuko just smiled and waved to Mako, heading towards Satsuki's car. Today was really a day Ryuko couldn't believe had happened, but it did. And honestly, she's glad she enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how I'm able to type up this one shot AND update my Elsa x Jack fanfic so quickly, but it's happening, and I'm not complaining... unless you guys are because the chapters are getting shitty OTL**

**Anyways, review and favor and all that good jazz :)**

**Until next time my lovelies~**


End file.
